


The Gotham Archives

by BeautifulChaos56



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Batman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen, Hattercrow - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, additional characters and relationships TBA, but better safe than sorry, don't worry though you'll want them dead, elias and jonah are not the same person, everyone is both more and less evil depending on the situation, the graphic violence really isn't that graphic honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulChaos56/pseuds/BeautifulChaos56
Summary: A series of profiles for the most notorious rogues known to Gotham, and how their stories would translate if based on other, lesser known characters.(AKA I wanted to have Hattercrow and Jonmartin in the same au so here we are)
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Jonathan Sims

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a tumblr post that was just going to be a short little thing of how characters from The Magnus Archives would translate into various Batman villains. It... spiraled a little though so here we are.

**Jonathan Sims** : 

  * _Alias: The Scarecrow._



  * **Background Information** : 
    * He was raised by his grandmother, who does not seem to have been particularly abusive physically or verbally, but was apparently very absent. Jonathan once stated that she appeared to prefer when he only came home for meals and his curfew. He likely would have grown to be a perfectly normal, if withdrawn, young man if it weren't for the bullying. Every person under the age of 18 in his hometown seemed to utterly despise him for no real reason he could discern, and one of his worst bullies had a fondness for dressing up like the scarecrow his grandmother kept out in the field and pretending to be the real thing, only to jump him as he walks by. The few who weren't actively aggressive towards him still avoided him out of fear of the bully.
    * Things went on like this until he was around ten years old. While trying to hide from his various bullies he finds a little alcove in the sea cliffs near his house, and starts going their regularly. Unfortunately, one day shortly after getting used to the area and less paranoid about followers, He finds out why so many people seem to avoid the area: it was the home to an adder nest, who had curled up in a hidden section during the winter. Jon was terrified to wake up from a short nap there to find a large adder curled on him for warmth. He didn’t dare move, and spent the next hour just staring at the sleepy snake trying to figure out how to get it off him. 
    * Unfortunately, before he could, one of his bullies finds him. The Scarecrow one, who was still dressed like a scarecrow. The teen starts taunting him for “being a wimp” and the like, grabs the adder (thinking it was a less dangerous kind of snake), and starts waving it around like he’s going to throw it at the young Jonathan. However, it turns out that he didn’t have as good of a hold on the snake as he liked, and the snake manages to break free from his grip. However, instead of going after Jon, it turns around and strikes the bully, giving him a deep bite wound on the leg before slithering off.
    * Jon, still frozen from everything that just happened, can’t manage to run for help, yell, or even blink as he watches the person who he considered to be one of his _worst enemies_ , but was ultimately still a _child_ , _die_ _right before his eyes_. As he realizes just what is happening all of his shock turns to _dread_ , and then to _pure_ **_fear_ _._**
    * He decides, after being found by a random beach goer and an ambulance arrives to take him and the now very dead teen away, that he never wants to experience anything like that again. 
      * (and he ignores the small part of his mind that seemed to revel in it.)



  * **Other important information:**
    * Jonathan seems like one of the more “misguided” cases, and fully believes that if he can just _understand_ fear he can _control_ it, and then he can use that control to help people (though the “hows” and “whys” of how this will work are a bit... muddled). 
    * He rarely kills anyone unless it is related to his research (though he has still definitely committed a fair few murders in his time) 
    * He often works with the Mad Hatter to get the specifics of his “test subject’s” fears out of them while they’re still under the influence, creating a situation that many of the surviving victims describe as feeling almost like being interviewed.
    * He’s quieter in his “research” than most rogues are, but if anything that just makes him more dangerous, not less, and significantly harder to track.
    * He has many, many, scars. While he obtained part of them while through his various battles with the local vigilante, he has explained that the majority (the burns on his hand, the strange hole-like ones on his face and arms, the knife woulds on his neck and side, and more) were earned trying to understand various fears to further his research.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mainly used a combination of Scarecrow: Year One and Batman: The animated series as inspiration, though the scarecrow idea came from the 66-universe surprisingly enough.


	2. Martin Blackwood

**Martin Blackwood:**

  * _Alias: The Mad Hatter_



  * **Background Information:**
    * After years of his Mother’s psychological abuse, neglect, and refusal to even pretend to care about him Martin became desperate for some kind of positive relationship, to the point of fully romanticizing the very concept. 
    * He clung to the old _Alice In Wonderland_ storybook she used to read to him before his father left them and his mind turned it into a safe space where he didn’t have to follow society’s logic. where just because someone’s mad or does something that seems cruel doesn’t mean they actually dislike you, it’s just how they work. 
    * He and his mother were fairly well off, so he manages to go to college on a scholarship and become a quickly-rising name in neuroscience. He used the money he earned to place his mother in one of the nicest nursing facilities in the state, where she proceeded to refuse him all visitation rights.
    * With the childhood he had, one might think that he would be more prone to crushes on kinder characters, such as one of the assistants in his laboratory, Alice Pleasance. Unfortunately, he instead fell for his secretary, Regina Redd. (This woman, in my private opinion is an unmitigated asshole, just hands down the worst person you will ever meet. She gets the job done but she absolutely despises every second of it and _boy,_ _does she let you know it._ Martin, of course, falls in love instantly.)
    * He seems to have call her “The Red Queen” during his most intense hallucinations, although he gets very angry if you call her the "Queen of Hearts", saying that she "was hardly _that_ bad". (After a bit of research, I found that despite what Disney and most pop culture will lead most to believe, the Red Queen is actually a different character from the Queen of Hearts. She appears in _Alice: into the Looking Glass_ , and while extremely strict, she is still better than the (very low) bar set by The Queen of Hearts, and merely throws those who offend her in prison, rather than cutting off their heads.)
    * After quite a while of quiet but obvious pining, she finally snapped at him and gave him the dress-down of a lifetime. What made it worse was that he had just taken her out for a night on the town to cheer her up after a bad date, but the evening doesn’t end well and she blames it all on Martin. After she stomped off declaring that she "doubts anyone would be interested in a spineless piece of scum like [him]" he ended up having a full mental break and deciding that all of this would have just gone so much better if he had just had more control over the situation. So, he makes a few changes to the intelligence chips he was working on and makes them into his now-infamous mind control hatcards and "cards" her. And a lot of other people. Things spiral from there. A long story and short run-in with our local caped crusader, he ended up here in Arkham.
    * He later ended up sharing a cell with Jonathan Sims (Alias: Scarecrow) and seemed to get over Regina _very_ quickly.
  * **Additional Information:**
    * He’s actually fairly social, well practiced at hiding his own issues, and very good at manipulating people. Most of his friends from before were very surprised by his mental break. He is also surprisingly well liked by both the inmates and the doctors within the facility.
    * He has a strange almost mentor-like relationship with Peter Lukas (Alias: Mr Freeze), which is made even stranger by the fact that if you ask either they say they either seem uncomfortable and annoyed (in Martin's case) or pretend to not know who you are talking about (in Peter's case)
    * Jonathan seemed to harbor an intense dislike for The Hatter during their first admittance together, but seemed to get over it by the next stay. Apparently they had a run in with Jane Prentiss (Alias: Rat Catcher) and there's nothing like a near-death experience to bring people together.
    * After his break, and possibly even before, he started having intense wonderland-themed hallucinations. These delusions are why, despite being one of the calmer of the rogues, his solo schemes are still very dangerous for the civilians involved. However, he only has his "tea parties" if he is left alone or with a negative influence for too long of a time (such as his mother or certain guards). Generally they can be avoided if he is left with one of the more sociable inmates (or Jonathan Sims, for some reason).
    * However, It is not advised to leave him with Scarecrow for long periods of time. Because of his apparent "crush" on Sims, he is very eager to help with whatever plans Jonathan has, no matter the moral implications behind them. This is why we often find victims of Scarecrow's fear gas also suffering from symptoms similar to those coming out from under the influence of the hatter's cards.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly used Batman: The Animated Series for this one, since I honestly liked his origin story the best. I didn't think Alice would really work as Martin's crush (she just isn't sarcastic enough to be his type), so I ended up using an OC instead.


	3. Peter Lukas

**Peter Lukas:**

  * _Alias: Mr. Freeze_



  * **Background Information:**
    * His parents were both cryogenics experts who were utterly obsessed with obtaining immortality through cryogenic freezing. They had no real interest in him except as a way to keep their research going and had him home schooled to isolated from anyone who might try to influence him away from their obsession. However, he still ended up utterly uninterested in their plans, and secretly planned to run away and become a sailor.
    * One day, when his parents were in an important meeting with one sponsor or another, he meets a personable young (who is also completely high off his ass at the time) named Elias.
    * They get to talking, and they grows close through a series of bets they make each time they meet as a running joke. One day, when Peter’s finally hit his breaking point with his parents (who have once again refused to send him to college, saying that they can teach him everything he needs to know about the field he should be going into) and feels he just can’t take it anymore, he asks Elias to run away with him. He seems nervous and a bit more sober than usual, but agrees. They agree to set out together that night.
    * they do not get to escape that night.
    * Peter awakens in his parents lab, feeling colder than he ever has in his entire life, despite practically living in a mansion-sized freezer. His parents reveal that they knew what was going on the entire time, and let it go on, thinking that being exposed to something from the outside would give him the ability to think about things from a different angle. When they heard that he was planning to _leave_ , however, they decided to intervene. 
    * They used their advanced cryogenic technology and endless research to completely freeze him in his sleep, making him the first successful subject of their experiments. the catch, of course, is that it was still very unstable. The transition falls apart completely at any temperature above freezing point, and even that is pushing it. He can’t leave their lab until he manages to solve this issue, forever binding him to their legacy.
    * However, there was one side effect that they did not account for. This coldness that he felt, this all consuming numbness that hollowed out his insides and made his breath leave in such a pure chill that it lowered the temperature of the room little by little with each exhale, effected him as much mentally as it did physically. He watched their ranting and raving through frozen, misted over eyes as he carefully slipped one of the scalpels they left out into his hand.
    * Of every lesson they taught him, morality was not among them.
    * Right before he killed his mother, his father already dead on the floor (always was the weaker of the two) he asked her just what had happened to Elias. She just laughed, looking almost proud of the monster they had created, and said he had “already been taken care of” by his own father, and that, since their business was done anyways, he would likely never even get to see the body.
    * He slit her throat with the same surgical precision that they taught him to use on their patients.
  * **Additional Information:**
    * Surprisingly, he's only passively working on his parents work, and has done little to reverse it. He says that he prefers the numbness caused by his transformation, and emotions were always too much trouble anyways, though he does eventually create a suit that allows him to leave the house, which he used to “gather materials” for his experiments (by which I mean steal money, equipment, and kidnap people)
    * He also uses it to buy a freighter through one of his parents shell companies (they laundered money on the side to fund their work) that had the ironic name of “The Tundra”, No one officially knows what it is used for, but it is theorized that he uses it to search for Elias, since he is the only person who ever made him feel anything positive, even if he can’t name what that feeling is.
    * He has developed a strange mentor-like relationship with the patient Martin Blackwood (Alias: The Mad Hatter), although both deny having any interactions. It is unclear whether this relationship has a positive or negative effect on the two.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to make him the penguin (for the Tundra pun) but then I remembered another ice themed villain who's super tragic so here we are.


End file.
